User blog:BloomandSky'sdaughter/The Beginning of a New Life Chapter 1
It was a warm sunny day on Sparx and it was a very special day too. It was the royal wedding of princess Bloom and King Sky!!! Bloom was just getting ready to walk down to the altar in her creamy blue wedding dress when she said, " I'm so nervous Flora." "You'll be fine Bloom, I promise," said Flora. The music played in Musa's orchestra. Bloom's brides maids Stella, Layla, Techna, and Flora were walking down the aisle in their dark blue dresses. Then the bride came in and her father King Oritel escorted her down the aisle until she was with Sky at the alter. About half an hour later, the priest asked, "Sky, do you take Bloom to be your wife?" "I do," said Sky looking into Bloom's eyes. Then the priest asked Bloom, "Bloom, do you take Sky to be your husband?" "I do," said Bloom. " I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. They kissed. Later that evening, the kingdom had the wedding party. " Girls," Bloom said, " I'm going to miss you because now that I am married, I'll have to do my royal duties as queen of Eracklyon." After the party Bloom threw the bouquet of red roses that her father had picked for her, and it was caught by Roxy. " Ummm.... Bloom,can I have a word with you alone," asked King Oritel. "Of course Daddy," said Bloom while walking towards him. "Bloom, I wanted to say that well, um I'll always love you don't you ever forget that," said King Oritel . He hugged Bloom. " I'll miss you too Daddy," Bloom said as she hugged him back. Bloom said in surprise, "Oh, it's 2:30 I better be off." She left with Sky and was on her honeymoon. On the happy couple's first stop ( the first stop was in Magix.) trouble happend, Valtor,the Trix, The Wizards of the Black Circle, and Lord Darkar had joined up to battle against Bloom and Sky!!! "I thought they all disappeared ages ago," said Sky. "Well I guess not," said Bloom, "WINX BELIVIX!" Sky said,'' "Time to fight then." "Fire Arrow," shouted Bloom. ''Meanwhile........... '' "I wonder how Bloom and Sky are doing," asked Musa. Techna said, "Me too Musa, it's not going to be the same without her for a while." "Well, we can always visit her sometime after her honeymoon,"said Stella. Layla said, "Yes, that is true but not like RIGHT AFTER their honeymoon,we have to give them a break." ''Back at Magix....... ''"Awwwww if it isn't the newly married couple who is living their fairy-tale. Well too bad, because this story is about to end," said Icy. All of them crackled their evil laughs. "We'll see about that Icy,"said Bloom. There was a long fight but finally, it was just Bloom and Sky VS. Icy. But, in the end Bloom and Sky won the battle. "Phew, I'm tired. What do you say we check in our hotel," asked Sky. '' Bloom's phone went off. Bloom asked "Hello?" "Hey Bloom, it's me Stella. So how's everything going with you and Sky?" Bloom said, "Hey Stella, things are great. We're in Magix now. And, today, we fought the Trix,Valtor,Lord Darkar,and The Wizards of the Black Circle. They were all together but you know the end, we won." "Of course Bloom, you always win battles,"said Stella. "So how's everything with you,"asked Bloom. Stella said,"Things are pretty good right now. The girls are doing good." "Well, tell them I said hi," said Bloom. "Okay," said Stella. That's the end of "The Beginning of a New Life" Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts